sundaymasksfandomcom-20200214-history
Session Summary - 12/8/2019
The party decided to change hotels after being attacked by cultists. Alabama and Jürgen visit a black market weapons dealer to re-equip after losing their weaponry to customs. The party sets out to the museum to speak with Dr. Ali Kafour, an acquaintance of Alabama Jackson. Jurgen wanders the museum and sees a display for some ceremonial garb worn by a member of Queen Nitocris' court. Symbols on the clothing resemble ones previously seen in South America and New York. Queen Nitocris lived during the 6th dynasty and was said to be a beautiful but evil ruler. She was buried alive after being overthrown. The mummy unearthed by the Clive expedition is said to be hers. Kafour claims that Penhew had been a trusted friend in the past, but during the Carlyle expedition, he had acted maliciously and appeared younger than before. He was seen at the digsite at Dahshur. He also says that me met Jackson Elias after he came by asking about the Brotherhood/Black Pharaoh and seemed nervous and paranoid. He scheduled an appointment with Kafour but never showed up. Nephren-ka was a sorcerer, came from Irem, the City of Pillars. Mentioned in the Necronomicon (Al-Azif). He revived the worship of the black pharaoh. Eventually he became known as the black pharaoh himself. Sneferu rose and founded the 4th dynasty. With the help of Isis' magic, Sneferu slew Nephren-ka. His body was laid to rest within the Bent Pyramid at Dahshur. A 2nd pyramid, the Red Pyramid, was erected at Dahshur. The Red Pyramid was built to guard Dahshur, lest Nephren-ka rise from the dead. The followers of the Black Pharaoh split up and scattered, first going to Sudan, then the rest of the world. Prophecy states that the black pharaoh will rise again after the return of the "great good one", which Kafour thinks might be Jesus. He mentions strange human-like creatures that live underground in the desert, and the sphinx is said to have been used in rituals held by Nitocris. He says that he believes in the pantheon of the outer gods, headed by a being called the demon sultan Azathoth. The Black Pharaoh is said to go by another name: Nyarlathotep. Miles asks the Dragoman to keep an eye out for the Jan the Dutchman. The party visits a shop on the street of scorpions and finds Warren Bessart inside, high as a kite. Warren Bessart was a purchasing agent for the Carlyle expedition. He talks about his experience with the expedition: -Carlyle and the expedition disappeared into the pyramid, came back the next day, changed. -Jack Brady witnessed something horrible and left after returning. -Ritual performed on the night when the moon was the slimmest. -He said the desert itself moved toward the pyramid. -Blood sacrifices for some elephant sized, 5-headed beast, all but the Carlyle expedition were devoured. -WB tells the party to find "the old woman in the desert" in the village of El Wasta. Category:Session Summaries